


Chapter 13.Flee

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [18]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 13.Flee

被压在玻璃墙壁上强吻的时候，Evan终于明白为什么小孩坚持要来咪哒minik了。

太近了……

两个一米八几的男人坐在里面几乎是腿贴着腿。

唱到忘情的易恩还一直悄悄挪着椅子往Evan这边蹭。

周围的空气都变的潮湿，强硬的吮咬啃噬让Evan有种几乎被吃掉的错觉，灵活得舌头窜进口中翻滚搅动，引得Evan身子猛地一颤。

两人那些亲昵画面带着清晰真切的触感涌入脑海。

Evan伸手撑在易恩胸前，拉开两人之间一丝缝隙。

易恩恋恋不舍地放开被他蹂躏的红肿的薄唇，一双亮晶晶的眼睛里泛着浓烈的情愫，他紧紧盯着Evan的眼睛，伸手包裹住他的双手。


End file.
